Brittany's Confession
by miknge
Summary: Set after Duets. Santana confronts Brittany after four days of not speaking to each other and Brittany tells Santana how she feels. It all became a blow to Santana because this is not what she had expected. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers: Duets.

Disclaimer: Don't own them :(

* * *

**Brittany's Confession**

"Look we need to talk and you should stop avoiding me," Santana demands as she pulls Brittany by the wrist, stopping her from marching straight into her house.

"I'm not avoiding you," Brittany says, turning around and giving Santana a blank look.

"Four days, Britt. Four fucking days of us not talking to each other, and that is not avoiding?" Santana scoffs as she rolls her eyes, slowly letting go of Brittany's wrist, but not before making sure that Brittany won't run away as soon as she lets go.

"Yeah... well, I've just been busy with school... and stuff... and Artie," Brittany explains, still giving Santana a blank look.

"You've broken up with Artie. He told me that," Santana argues.

"Well then, maybe I'm trying to win him back," Brittany says, casually shrugging her shoulders.

"Winning Artie back? Come on, Britt. You can do better than that. You can do better than him."

"What do you care?" Brittany retorts, suddenly snapping out of her blank look and there is a hint of anger in her voice.

"I don't care," Santana is quick to defend herself. "I just... I'm just looking out for you."

"Well, I don't need you looking out for me. I don't want to be putting my hopes on you, only to be crushed down by you again."

"What do you mean?" Santana asks in confusion as she crosses her arms.

"I mean, I was hoping that we could do a duet together, but you outright rejected me," Brittany answers plainly.

"You do realize the meaning behind that song you want us to sing, right?" Santana asks carefully, just to make sure, because she can never know with Brittany.

"Duh, of course I understand," Brittany replies, rolling her eyes.

"And I'm not in lesbian love with you to sing a lesbian love song with you," Santana says as she turns her head slightly away from Brittany.

Brittany sighs. "You're doing it again. You're saying that word again."

"What word?" Santana snaps her head back to look at Brittany.

"That 'love' word. It's only a duet, Santana. Who says anything about love? I know how you feel towards me and about all this friends with benefits thing. And perhaps it's time for you to know how I feel about this too."

Santana takes a deep breath as she exhales out an 'ok', bracing herself for the worst.

"I'm not in love with you either."

It's just a seven simple words.

Seven simple words that Santana never expected from Brittany and she thought that she should be happy hearing it from Brittany. She should feel relieved, but instead, it stung right through her heart.

"Santana?"

"Yeah, I heard you," Santana swallows.

"I was only mad at you because you didn't want to do a duet with me. If you don't like the song that I chose for us, we could always discuss about it and come up with different suggestions. But you didn't even give me a chance and straightaway chose Mercedes to do the duet with. And that song you sang with her is also a love song. I mean, I'm your best friend... and you left me with no choice but sing with Artie."

"So, that's it?" Santana asks, not quite buying the story. "You're only mad at me because I chose to do the duet with Mercedes and not with you?"

"Yeah, that's it. Nobody says anything about love. You're the one who jumped to conclusion about this and made it all complicated, when it could have been very simple and both of us could win and be enjoying our meal at Breadsticks now."

Santana was caught by surprise. She never expected any of that from Brittany.

"I'm sorry... I thought that... I thought..." Santana swallows deeply again as words get caught in her throat. She doesn't know what to say.

"You thought that I'm in love with you?" Brittany chuckles. "Please, Santana. It never once crosses my mind, because as much as I enjoy what we have and do together, I'm not ready to be exclusive with you. Yeah, I always thought that you're hot, but that doesn't amount to be in love with you. I enjoyed to be poly... poly... whatever, as much as you enjoy it."

Santana blinks her eyes a few times, still trying to register what Brittany had told her. "Ok..." she drawls out slowly. "So, we're cool?"

"Yeah, we are," Brittany affirms. "So, you don't have to worry anymore, ok?"

"So, we can go back to how we used to be again?" Santana asks hopefully. Truth to be told, she missed Brittany. And her warm body underneath hers. It's been four days since she had gotten some. Yeah, Puck is already back at school and he had been making some advances on her, but she had rejected all of his advances. Which is a surprise to Puck, and to herself as well.

"Yeah... except that it will be slightly different this time."

"I don't understand."

"We can be just best friends, but not friends with benefits anymore."

"Why the hell not?" Santana exclaims, feeling a bit... hurt? Disappointed?

"I've been hurting my brain doing some thinking, Santana. And I want to change. I don't want to be promiscuous anymore," Brittany explains calmly.

"But I thought you just said you enjoy being in polygamous relationships," Santana retorts.

"Yeah, that was before I realized how much I have hurt Artie," Brittany explains as she winces a little, thinking back of the memories. "I've hurt him so much, Santana. His virginity meant so much to him and I... I've just hurt him so much. I don't think he can deal with it, and I don't think I can hurt anyone anymore."

"Oh, that's bullshit!" Santana argues.

"San, maybe for you, it doesn't mean anything. I know how sex doesn't equal dating to you. But for some people, it means a lot to them. More than you'd like to know," Brittany murmurs quietly as she casts a quick, meaningful glance at Santana.

It was quick, but Santana caught it. Brittany must have sensed that Santana had caught the look in her eyes, so she quickly puts on her signature blank look again. "So now, I don't want to be promiscuous anymore and I want to prove to Artie that the sex with him meant something to me too."

"Does it? Does it mean something to you when you had sex with him?" Santana didn't mean to look and sound so vulnerable when she asked Brittany that question. She hopes Brittany didn't catch the vulnerability in her voice as she puts on an indifferent stance.

"Yeah."

Inwardly, Santana crumbles, but she tries to grasp onto something called faith. Santana, grasping onto faith. She would've slapped herself if she knew she would come to this day. "So, y-you're saying that you've turned a complete one hundred eighty degrees and now suddenly sex means something to you? You've had sex with so many people in your lifetime. None of it ever means anything to you. And now, you've had sex, just one fucking sex with Artie, and it suddenly means something to you? What about all of the sex we had?"

The last part was only meant to stay and be kept locked in her head and hidden in her heart forever, hopefully to be forgotten, so she had no idea how she had blurted the last part out.

Time stands still as Santana gasps as soon as she realizes what she had just blurted out. She lifts a hand to cover her mouth, hoping that Brittany didn't hear the last part.

"... I don't... I don't understand. Do you want them to mean something to you?" Brittany asks in that innocent, naïve voice of hers, and Santana sighs in relief.

"No, it doesn't mean anything."

"But you want it to mean something?"

Santana feels cornered. "No I don't," she manages, catching herself from stuttering, before trying again, this time more convincing, although she is not sure she is trying to convince herself more or Brittany more. "No, it doesn't mean anything and it will never mean anything."

"Ok then. I'm glad we're on the same page, then," Brittany says after a while, breaking into a huge grin. "I'm glad we're back to being best friends again, San. And you'll help me to win Artie back, right?"

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," Santana responds angrily. "Not only are you cutting off sex with me, you're now also asking me to help you to win Artie back?"

"It's alright if you don't want to help, I guess," Brittany says thoughtfully. "I can always ask other Glee members to help. But there's one more thing I don't understand. Puck is back now, so it's not like you will be cut off from sex forever... right?" Brittany asks, her voice all light and soft and so full of innocence, her eyes looking at Santana so expectantly and openly and child-like. There is not even a tinge of sarcasm or malice in her voice that Santana feels like strangling herself for feeling like she had been punched in the stomach.

If her heart had been stung by Brittany's seven simple words earlier, or if she had crumbled inwardly when Brittany told her that sex with Artie meant something to her, then this is the one final thing that she could not handle anymore. The innocent simple last sentence from Brittany makes her feel like she had been slapped across her face by her own words. A slap to tell her that her plans of breaking Artie and Brittany up had backfired. A slap to wake her up from her denial. She opens and closes her mouth, not knowing how to say what she wants to say. Not knowing how to form the words perfectly without her sounding so needy and clingy and insecure. Brittany thought she looks like a cute goldfish.

"Well, if there's nothing else, Santana, can I go back to my house now. It's freezing out here."

"Yeah... yeah, sure," Santana mutters quietly, her voice cracking.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow at school then. I'm glad everything had worked out between us now." Brittany flashes Santana a sweet smile and Santana watches on as Brittany strides across the lawn and into her house. She stays there for two minutes after the door had been closed, too stunned to call out to Brittany and tell her that everything had not worked out yet. Too stunned to do anything else, before she feels like a creep and an idiot for still standing out there.

Taking in a deep, shaky breath, she drops the tough facade that she didn't realize she had put on before walking away. Brittany being in love with her is Santana's worst fear. Or so she thought it was her worst fear. She thought she should feel happy after this confrontation, but what she feels now is even more confusion and this re-newed feelings that she had fought so hard to repress them and hopefully to never resurface again. For a while, she had won the battle, but now she is not so sure if she had won the war.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, this needs to be written, because sad Brittany makes me sad. I kinda want this to be on the show to give Santana a taste of her own medicine, before she realizes she has made a huge mistake and how she is so in love with Brittany. Reviews would make me happy!


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany closes the bedroom door behind her and unzips her Cheerio jacket, bringing out her cell phone that she had been hiding from Santana's view. After that is done, she unplugs the earphone from her cell phone and from one of her ears that Santana did not notice, before bringing her cell phone to her ear, so that she can speak directly into the mouthpiece to the person on the other line.

"Yes, the coast is clear now. I can talk," Brittany says to the person who had been bugging her on well their plan had worked.

"Looks like our little plan had worked out well, and you've done a good job, Britt."

"I don't know, Mercedes. Santana doesn't look too happy," Brittany says sadly.

"Well, that's the whole point. Now we know that she's not happy that you want to cut off sex from her and that you are trying to win Artie back," Mercedes says, sounding happy with the result of her plans. Santana is always scheming ways to play tricks on her, and this time it is her turn to trick her, although it is for a good cause to help Brittany. "Now, tomorrow at school, remember to ignore her again."

"I thought the plan is over. And I don't think I can continue with this. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, especially Santana."

"Nope, the plan is not over yet. And you can do it, Britt. I mean, you came up with the whole 'but you want it to mean something' part without me helping you out there."

"Yeah, that was on instinct, I guess," Brittany muses quietly.

"Trust me, Britt. Keep on ignoring Santana until she comes begging you on your doorstep. This girl's in major denial and our plan's going to work," Mercedes insists and finally Brittany agrees.

Mercedes can't believe that her plan had worked out so well, and Santana is so easy to fall into the oldest trick in the book. All it takes to help Brittany to lie is a cell phone being set to silent but vibrating mode, an earphone plugged into one of Brittany's ear, and hiding the cell phone in Brittany's Cheerio jacket so that it will be hidden from Santana's view but also not too hidden to allow Mercedes to hear what Santana had to say to Brittany. Mercedes is the one behind all of Brittany's lies, she is the one responding to all of Santana's remarks and Brittany just had to repeat what Mercedes said to her over the phone, except for that one part when Brittany asked Santana if she wanted their sex to mean something for her.

* * *

It had all started out with Sam, as baffling as it may have sounded. Sam was with Quinn in Breadsticks when he saw a familiar blonde in Cheerios uniform sitting a few tables behind them.

"Hey, isn't that Brittany?" Sam had pointed out to Quinn.

Taking pity on the taller blonde, Quinn had excused herself from Sam and went over to sit next to Brittany. When Brittany realized that there was someone sitting next to her, she had looked up, and it almost broke Quinn's heart to see that Brittany's blue eyes were sparkling with unshed tears.

Quinn had asked her what's wrong, but Brittany couldn't bring herself to tell Quinn. Instead, she had broken down into Quinn's arms, crying onto her shoulder for half an hour plus. Sam had wanted to come over to help, but Quinn raised a finger at him to tell him to stay put. Half an hour had gone by, and Brittany was still crying. Sam was starting to feel bored and getting all fidgety, although he was trying not to be, but Quinn could tell.

Finally, Quinn couldn't take it anymore and asked Sam to take her cell phone out from her backpack and pass it to her. It was a bit of a struggle, but she finally managed to free one arm to flip open her cell phone, while positioning herself comfortably so that her other arm was still around Brittany's shoulders, comforting the sobbing blonde. She contemplated on calling Santana to find out why Brittany is crying, but seeing that she and Santana weren't exactly on speaking terms anymore, she highly doubted that the Latina would even answer her call. So, she called Mercedes instead.

"Hey, Mers. I need your help. Since Santana and I aren't on speaking terms right now, I was wondering if you could help me find out from her why Brittany is so upset right now," Quinn asked.

"Quinn, as much as I want to help you and Britt, there's no way I'm going to call that Satan. You know what she said to me when we lost that stupid duets competition? She said it was all my fault. The hell is that? I've had enough of her and her bitchy 'tudes already, so there's no way I'm going to get myself entangled into your drama with her, or Brittany's drama with her," Mercedes said angrily as she recalled her quarrel with Santana when they lost the stupid Breadsticks coupons, of all things, to Quinn and Sam. Mercedes will never understand Santana and her obsession with Breadsticks, and she figured that she never will.

"Brittany's here with me in Breadsticks right now, and she has been crying in my arms for almost an hour," Quinn said quickly, ignoring Mercedes' hatred for Santana. "Santana was your duet partner. Do you know if both of them had a fight?"

"Like I said, they are in the middle of a drama, but I'm not about to get myself..." Mercedes began.

"So, you do know something that had happened between them?" Quinn interjected. At least, she had guessed that part right, because in all her years of being their friends, she knew that nothing could ever get Brittany that upset if it had nothing to do with Santana, and vice versa.

She could hear Mercedes sigh on the other end of the line, and she knew right away that Mercedes had relented. "I'm not so sure, but the other day, I saw Brittany wheeling Artie down the school hallway and Santana didn't look too pleased. Then Brittany turned around and did some weird sign language or something to Santana... which I guess only Santana would understand. Then, for the rest of the day, Santana was so bitchy that we couldn't even practice our duets together and we had to call it off and reschedule."

"What sign language?" Quinn asked.

"Hmm... it was weird. It was like... she was pointing at her own chest with her finger and then wagging her finger at Santana, as if telling her no," Mercedes explained as she recalled back the bizarre exchange she had witnessed between the two best friends who are always attached at the hips.

Suddenly, it all made sense to Quinn. She had always played dumb when it came to Brittany and Santana's ambiguous relationship, but she knew what was up with both of her friends. Brittany and Santana had been fighting, and they rarely fight, but when they do, it was always very serious. She remembered when they got into a serious fight two years ago, and both of them did not talk to each other for weeks until Quinn had to come in between them to be their peacemaker. She couldn't be happier when both of them had made up the next day.

"Quinn?" Mercedes continued when Quinn had stayed silent for too long. "Quinn, are you still there?"

"Yeah... I think I know what's wrong. They had been fighting about the same thing again," Quinn muttered quietly, more to herself than to Mercedes.

"Oh, what else is new. All couples always fight over the same thing over and over again, but at the end of the day, they'll realize that they still love each other so much and that they belong to each other," Mercedes said. "I may not have any experience when it comes to relationships, but I've seen my parents fought enough times for me to understand it in theory."

"Wait a minute..." Quinn said in surprise. "You know about them? Being a couple?"

"Yeah," Mercedes paused. "Don't you?"

"I've been their friends since forever, of course I know about them. But they're very tight-lipped about it, especially Santana, and she would kill anyone who spilled their secret, and if Santana was jailed for killing anyone who spilled their secret, Brittany would be upset. That's why I never told anyone. But how did you know?"

"Oh, sistah, not only do I know, but half of the Glee club knows already."

"I was the one who accidentally let it slip out," Brittany said suddenly, as she was able to hear Mercedes' voice on the other line.

"And Brittany's still alive," Mercedes chuckled, having heard Brittany's voice. "So, I'm guessing that Santana didn't mind that everyone knows now."

"Wait... this is all too much and too fast for me to handle right now. Anyway, do you think you can come here, Mers? Since you know about it now, I guess it's no secret anymore. I have to go back soon because I have a curfew. So, do you think you can come here?"

"What choice do I have, right?" Mercedes sighed.

When Mercedes arrived a short while later, both she and Quinn had a quick exchange of information while Brittany stayed quiet. She had reduced to quiet sniffles by then, and was doing much better. Since it was no longer a secret, they had let Sam join in their conversation as well. After some gentle prodding from Quinn and Mercedes, Brittany finally told them what had made her upset, including what she had done to Artie. However, she highlighted to them that the reason why she was so upset was because Santana didn't want to do a duet with her.

"Seriously? You're upset because Santana didn't want to be your duet partner and chose me, instead?" Mercedes asked, slightly offended.

"Why are you so angry? I'm the one who's supposed to be upset now," Brittany said sadly.

"I'm angry because I got called to come over here, only to have you getting upset over such a trivial matter, when taking Artie's virginity is even a bigger issue," Mercedes reasoned.

Brittany stiffened at Mercedes's comments. "I feel really bad about it too, because I didn't know it means so much to him."

"Brittany, I've always liked you... as a friend," Mercedes quickly added before continuing, "but, you've really hurt Artie, and that really... I'm sorry but I have to say it. That really made you no different than Santana. No wonder both of you are such best friends."

"I didn't mean to..." Brittany said weakly as fresh tears started to well up in her eyes.

"It's alright, Britt," Quinn quickly rubbed her hand on Brittany's back, calming her down, before turning her attention to Mercedes again. "Mercedes, please tone down your sarcasm and enough with the Artie talk. This is about Brittany and her fight with Santana, and us trying to help Brittany solve it. And for your information, one of the reasons why Brittany and Santana are such best friends is because they get each other and I know that Santana may seem like a bitch to everyone else, including me, but she had never judged Brittany. I asked you here to help, not to be judgmental."

There was an uncomfortable pause, but after a while, Mercedes broke the silence. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Brittany. Let's get back to you," Mercedes apologized genuinely. "So, tell us what this fight is about? Is it about the same thing that you guys always fight over and over again?"

"Well, it is the same thing... only that it's not... really..." Brittany hesitated.

"Britt, tell us what's wrong, and maybe we can help," Quinn offered gently. "If it's not the same thing, then what is it? You've always wanted to tell everyone that you and Santana are sort of together, but now that the secret's out, what else are you guys fighting over?"

"I wanted to do Melissa Etheridge's Come To My Window for our duet, but San was so quick to reject my idea, telling me about how she's not in love with me and doesn't want to make lady babies with me. I don't get it. It's only a song. If she hates that song, we could do some other songs. She didn't need to find another duet partner... why are you guys laughing? Did I say something stupid?"

"Ok, I've gotta go now, so Mercedes, do you think you can take over from here and explain to her the meaning behind that song and why Santana freaked out?" Quinn asked.

"Sure."

Just as Quinn was about to leave, she turned around at the last minute to look at Mercedes again, a look of hesitation all over her face. "This um..." she began awkwardly, "... my involvement in this... will not be disclosed to Santana, alright?"

"Yeah, I won't tell Santana that we ever had this conversation," Mercedes reassured. "It's Brittany you'll have to be worried about."

"Britt, I trust that you won't tell Santana that you met me here, ok? You only met Mercedes here. And you never talked to me about this here."

"So, you're like Invisible Woman?" Brittany said, perking up at the idea.

"Yeah, kind of like that."

"Cool." Brittany smiled. "Although I don't understand why you and Santana are so stubborn sometimes," she added solemnly, her smile dropping when she said the last sentence, gaining weird looks from Quinn and Mercedes. Unbeknownst to the three girls, this was one of the rare moments where Brittany had made sense.

When both Sam and Quinn walked out of the restaurant, Quinn turned to look at Sam. "So, sorry for our ruined first date. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Ah it's alright," Sam smiled.

"I hope everything that you had witnessed today didn't freak you out or anything. Or it didn't make you feel confused."

"Nah... I'm not confused. I'm very sure that I'm straight," Sam deadpanned and Quinn narrowed her eyes at him.

"A joke," Sam clarified. "What I meant to say was, I'm not freaked out by this. I went to an all boys boarding school, and believe me, there are gay students and couples in my school. It's nothing new for me," he explained, shrugging his shoulders. "And Brittany's and Santana's situation? Trust me, I understand it better than anyone else. Brittany loves Santana and Santana's just confused and in denial. It's only a phase that Santana has to go through, but she'll come around."

"Wow," Quinn said, impressed. "For a straight dude, you really do understand their situation very well. Are you sure you're one hundred percent straight? Because if you are not, you'd better tell me now to save me from yet another disapppointment in men."

"Haha, very funny," Sam laughed along. "You understand their situation too, but you're not a lesbian." He pointed out.

"Well, I'm their close friends since forever, and I had to share a room with them whenever there is cheerleading camp. Let's just say that they can't keep it very quiet," Quinn summarised.

"Ok, fair enough. But I gotta say though, I'm very impressed with your whole not being judgmental speech. Not many people can be not judgmental."

Quinn smiled softly. "Yeah, well... I've been through a lot last year, and I've learned a lot from it."

"And let me guess... one of the lessons you've learned is not to be judgmental? Or these people at Glee club accept you for who you are, after whatever you've been through last year, without judging you and your actions?"

"Trying to dig out more information about me already, Mr Smartypants? And it's only our first date," Quinn remarked coyly.

"Oh, you see right through me," Sam gasped in mock surprise and horror. "Ok, in all seriousness though, why are you and Santana enemies again?"

When Quinn didn't answer him and looked away, Sam knew he had touched on a sensitive subject. "Sorry, I don't mean to probe, but the way you understand Santana and Brittany so well, and the way you genuinely cared about their problem, and then you don't want Santana to know that you cared... I know that I'm the new kid, but being in the football team and hanging out with some of the most popular kids in school, I know some stuff about your friendship with them. Brittany has a point. Both you and Santana can be stubborn sometimes."

Quinn looked like she was taken aback, but when her brain registered what Sam had told her about Brittany, of all people, making a point, she knew he was right. "Look, this whole thing is complicated and I don't expect you to understand. What I did to her... she would never forgive me for it. I don't ever expect her to forgive me, because I'm not sorry for my action. I was just looking out for myself because you had no idea what I had been through last year, but that doesn't mean that I've stopped caring about them. And that doesn't mean that Santana has to know. And that doesn't mean that I owe you any explanation and..."

"Hey, hey... it's ok, Quinn. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to... I'm sorry for pushing the topic," Sam said soothingly as he placed his hand on Quinn's shoulder, gently massaging her to calm her down. "So... I guess I've ruined my chance of a second date with you?"

"You're a sweet guy, Sam," Quinn said as her lips slowly twitched into a smile. "So, I'm going to give you another chance. See you tomorrow at school." With that, she turned on her heels and walked towards her car.

* * *

Back in the restaurant, Mercedes was doing her best to explain the meaning behind Melissa Etheridge's song, Come To My Window. "Ok, to simplify things, the artist is a lesbian and that song was released right after she came out."

"Came out? Came out from where?" Brittany asked, bewildered.

"Um... came out as in she told everyone that she is gay," Mercedes explained as patiently as she could.

"Oh yeah, right. I knew that," Brittany giggled, rolling her eyes.

"So, that song was kind of like a symbolic thing or icon, or whatever you want to call it for all the gay women out there. Santana was afraid that by singing this song with you, she would admit that she is gay."

"But everyone in Glee club already knows that we're gay. Puck knows the details and he doesn't mind. He had even joined us a number of times," Brittany said quietly.

"Ok, that's TMI, Britt. I do not need to know about your threesome encounter with Puck and Santana. Look, Quinn sent me here to help you solve your problem with Santana. I say let's take this to a whole new level."

"... a whole new level?" Brittany asked, genuinely confused.

"Do you love her, Brittany?"

"She's my best friend. Of course I love her," Brittany replied, looking at Mercedes like as if she had asked the most ridiculous question in the world.

"I mean like, are you in love with her?"

When Brittany didn't answer, Mercedes took it as a 'yes'. It wasn't that hard to read Brittany, anyway. The girl wore her heart on her sleeves.

"But I don't think she does, though," Brittany finally said, without answering Mercedes's question as she cast her gaze down to the floor.

"She does, Britt. I've seen the way she looks at you. She's happier, softer and smiles a lot more when she's with you. And she was in a really bitchy mood, even bitchier than normal during our practice for our duets together before the actual competition starts. I didn't know what was wrong before, but now I do. It was because of you."

Brittany lifted her head and looked at Mercedes at her last sentence. Her eyes were filled with hope, wanting to believe what Mercedes had just told her, but her heart knew that it was too good to be true.

"Trust me, Britt. She does love you, more than best friends."

"But not more than best friends with benefits."

"More than best friends with benefits. She just doesn't know how to handle her feelings and had some sort of a gay panic," Mercedes said, reassuring Brittany. "And I know just a plan to help her overcome her gay panic and make her confess her feelings for you."

When Mercedes finished telling Brittany her plans, the blonde was hesitant at first. "I don't know, Mercedes. I don't know if it would work. I'm not a very good liar. Everyone knows that."

"Not to worry, I know just how to help you lie," Mercedes said as a mischievous glint sparkled in her eye. She then went on to explain that Brittany has to set her cell phone to silent but vibrating mode at all times, plug the earphones into one of her ears and hide the cell phone in her Cheerio jacket at all times. That means that Brittany has to wear her Cheerio jacket at all times in school.

"You just have to ignore Santana at school everyday until she caves in and confronts you. When that happens, I'll tell you what to say while you just stare at her blankly when delivering your lines. You can pull that off quite well."

"... That's impossible, Mercedes. How are you going to tell me what to say? Santana won't even let you near me when..."

"Don't worry. I'll get Kurt, Tina and Mike's help. We'll follow Santana's every action, and when she comes near you to speak to you, I'll call you and you just have to press the answer button, but don't greet me. Here, I'll show you how it works. Give me your phone."

Mercedes took the phone from Brittany and explained to her how it is going to work, complete with the demonstration. Brittany spent her weekend over at Mercedes's house to practice listening to Mercedes over the earphone, repeating whatever Mercedes said to her in the phone and delivering her lines with blank looks without getting caught by Santana. When the time comes for Santana to confront her outside her house, she had been ready by then.

* * *

A/N: And this is completed. This is meant to be an open ended ending, depending on how the actual show is going to take the Brittana storyline... but I might write a standalone fic to make it all better. Depending on my mood and how busy I am to write that standalone fic...


End file.
